Various types of ornamental devices such as buckles, pins, clasps, and the like, are designed to display a person's initials. It is desirable that the letters be replaceable so that the letters can be selected by the purchaser and inserted at the time the ornamental device is sold. While various types of replaceable letter systems have been devised, there is a need for a simple letter-mounting arrangement for metal devices which does not require any special crimping tools or other clamping arrangements for locking the letters in place.